Firewhiskey Fic: Bill Came Upon a Midnight Clear
by UnseenLibrarian
Summary: It's Christmas Eve. Bill's depressed. Charlie wants to lift his big brother's spirits. WARNING: Contains Weasleycest and slash.  A Dec 2011 LJ Firewhiskey Fic entry - drunken misspellings are part of the charm!


**December's Prompts**: Yule Log, Holiday Cheer, Auld Lang Syne, Kiss Under the Mistletoe

**Pairing:** Charlie/Bill

**Rating/Warnings:** NC-17. Incest (Weasleycest) and Slash

**Word count:** Many. Lots. Some. (1091)

**Author's Notes:** This was my December 2011 entry at the FirewhiskeyFic community on LJ (http:/ / firewhiskeyfic . livejournal . com). The rules of the fest are simple: "have a drink and write a masterpiece"

**No betas, autocorrect, or spell-checking are allowed!**

**A Winner:** Won the "BEST USE OF PROMPT" award at the LJ December 2011 FirewhiskeyFic Fest. **(****I used all four!)**

* * *

><p><strong>BILL CAME UPON A MIDNIGHT CLEAR<strong>

_by UnseenLibrarian_

Fluer had left him. Thje bitch had left him on his biryhdary, November 29th, of all days. The only date y that doulc haver been worse, would be Chirstmas.

He and F. hadn't had any children. Something about his werewolf "taint" and her veela blood wouldn't work togeter. They'd tried, but his seed always caused her to miscarry. At least, that's what SHE said.

"Fiuck Fluer," said Charlie, who was commiserating with Bill one cold winters night. It wass Christmas Eve, abd Charlie was sick of his brother moping around. It hadn'tg been logn – nly a vfew weeks – bit Charlie knoew Bill had hardly ben arpound Flier for the last six months or more.

"Fuck Fluer" he releated. Re[peaeted. "Look , Bill, you need a spot of **Holiday**** Cheer** to help you out of your doldrums. Lets' go drinking, dancing, and womanizing." Charlie grinned as he punched bill in the Shoyklder. . "Let's sing a few Christmans Carols!"

Bill sighed. Then he tohuht about what Charlie had said and decided, "Yeah! Let's go. I need to get some jizz out of my system and rearaghed rearragned rearrange my head. I am a hot HOT commodity, Charlie. Scars be damned. Have you sen the size of my **Yule Log?"**

Bill unzipped his leather Curse Breaker breeaches. (Leather, for some as-yet-unknown reason, is a natual deternet deterrent to curses, so he wears them all the time as the Head Curse Breaker Mary Sue extraprgdinarie.P)_"Check this out!" he crowed, as his ginormous erection burst forth from the leather crotch.

Charlie gulbed and gulped as he saw Bill's scholog schlogn for the first time sinc they'd been kids.

Bill had a big, long, thick, dick, with a weeping tip. He was alsways erect lately – ALWAYS – for Fluer had deni3ed him for at least a year before yhey they ds separated. Bill, out of the goodness ofhis heart, had not had sex in all that time. He felt he needed to be ru true to his ew wedding bowv.s Noty that SHE had been.

Anyway. Enbough of that shit. Charolie was in awe of Bill's big fat **Yuile Log** of a dick. He reached out and styroked one finger aliong its length, then pulled back and reached t o unzip his own troushers.

:wow, Biull. Bill. Your dick is qute differenet from mine.": he said as Ihe realised sorry – RELEASED – his bad boy to the night air.

Charlies dick wa also long and thick, but he's got a tattoo along the neirr entire lenght, of aChinese Fireball dragon or whatever the fuck its called – the length of his dickl ould handle TWO of those bad boys, but Charlie wanted to be modest. Anyway. Charlies dick is thick, long, and weeping, just like Bills. Where Charlie got the idea they were difrerent was from **Auld Lang Syne** - i.e. "Long, Long ago". When they were kids, I buess guess.

"Bill, I always thought you were bigger tham ME?" said Charlie, as they rubbed their dicks together, comparing them.

Bill gapsed out, "Yeah, well, whe nyou last saw me, I'd hit puberty but you hand't ga hadn't yet; of course my dick would seem huge next to yours!" He rubbed their cocks togeter. Big, hot, hard, glistening with pre-come, their penises werwe very much alioke in the moonlinght.

"Look at them, Charlie," wheexzed Bill, whou was a but tipsy and wanting to shag SO BAD. He gripped his and Charlie's dicks in one long-fingered, ta;lented hand, and beand began to rub them togeter.

"See what I can do to our dicks, to us, Charle?" he whispers, as he slow=-strokes himself and Charlie to hieghts f pleasure hithertoo unknown buy eather ofthem.

"Fuck. Thats' fantastic, Bill ... tes, MORE!:" charlie gasped, thrusting his own cock through Bill's hand and rubbing it againts Bill's big, fat, dripping dick.

Bill grabbed Charlie and twirled him around, grabbing his hips so his arse was bared to Bill's gaze. Bill looked up.

"Charlie," he wisherpeered. "Thjer is misteltoe, I mean Mistletoe, overhead."

Charlie looked up too, even though his bare arse was vulnerable to Bill. Damn, if only he had some Soap on a Roap.

There, above the two of them, was a huge, FUCKING HUGE, spring of Misteltoe twink;ing down at tlhem.

:Well", said Charlie. "I don't know where the fuck that came from, but You know what that means."

Bi;ll nodded. "I get to **Kiss you under the Mistletoe**." and without any furterher preamble, twirled Charlie back around and planted his lips upon his brother's.

Bill's lips and teeth nibbled and sicked at his brother's lwith desleration, as if Charlie would evapiorate into the nibht light a mist.

Charlie wans't going anywhere, however – he sucked Bill's lower lip into his mought th and mibbled at it, even as his touhbgue danced the mambo with Bill's. How that sort of oral gymnastics was accomplished, I don't know. Bills' talented right hand stroked he and Charlie to even higher hardness as he snogged the living hell out of Charlie.

Charlie could only let Bill dominate him. Though he was the brawnier brother, Bill had 3 inches on him in height, and a lot more wolf blood to his credit. Charlie whimpered and gave in to the oral assault that Bill's toung was doling out. Bill's hand was Stroking fast and furious over the two of their dicks, almost forcing orgasm upoin the two of them.

Bill groand, "Come, Charlie, oh fuck, I am gonna ... I need to..." and just as he said that, his cock erupted with gallons of jism, all over Charlie's ginger crotch. The feel, sight, and smell of his big brother's release caused Charlie to gasp, grunt, and thruisting his own cock throuh Bil's hand twic more, he came all over Bill's stomach.

Charlie's spunk was dripping down Bill's abdomen as the brothers leaned against eqch other, heads propped together, chests heaviung.

"So." Started Bill. "I do feel better, Charlie. Thanks."

Charlie huffed out a breathless laufh. "Anytime, big bro," he chirped. "And, um ... if you want to actually release iinside/i of someone next time..." he left the statement unfinished.

Bill grinnd wolfishly.

"The night is young, Charlie," he growled. "Come upstairs."

Guiding Charlie to their ultimate destination, Bill was humming **"Auld Lang Syne"** under his breath. Charlie heard, but doubted that Bill was even aware of it.

Charlie shivered. It was just midnight. He couldn't wait to feel Bill coming inside him. He'd do anything to bring Bill some **Holiday Cheer.**


End file.
